random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 35: It's Science
A new episode! Part 1 Tornadospeed: RAWR! SCIENCE! BLARG! CC00: You like science too? Tornadospeed: Yes. CC00: WE MUST BE COUSINS :D Tornadospeed: Surprisingly, I have a lot in common with people here. Mochlum: Like both of us are hawt. Tornadospeed: (turns on air conditioning) Much better. LETS BUILD SCIENCEY THINGS! CC00 and Mochlum: YEAH! Mochlum: I built a BWAIN MACHINE! WHICH I WILL USE IN A LATER EPISODE! 80s Robot: But brains aren't science. Mochlum: YESH THEY ARE ROBO-POOPOOHEAD! (bewm) Tornadospeed: I MADE A PIE! Mochlum: That's not science. Tornadospeed: MAKER! (Shows everyone pie maker) (Pie maker starts making pies) Everyone: YAYZ! LiaFH: And pies are sciencyish. The stuff gets all combined by the chemical reaction or whatever of the hotness of stoves making the awesomeness of Pies. Bob: Huh? LiaFH: I BUILT A TIME MACHINE!!! :):):):):) (turns on, but ties come out) By any chance, is there an M in TIME? Tornadospeed: Mochlum: I NEED MOAR SCIENCE!!! Pinkie; Time to take it to the next level... King Dedede: Science 2.0? Mochlum: Yeah! Doof: Foreshadowing, much? King Dedede: NO! (whacks Doof with hammer) Doof: Meh. I'm used to it. Mochlum: Well let's get started on UPGRADING SCIENCE! Part 2: UPGRADING SCIENCE! Mochlum: I AM ALMOST DONE UPGRADING SCIENCE! King Dedede: I CAN NOW BECOME A SCIENCE MASTER! THE FIRST EVER SCIENCE PENGUIN MASTER! Doof: I already AM a science master! IN YOUR FACE! King Dedede: (whacks Doof again) Doof: Still- King Dedede: THAT'S IT! (gets out the Science Hammer) THIS IS THE SCIENCE HAMMER! (whacks Doof 9000 times) Doof: I am now lacking of science... King Dedede: BWAHAHA! Doof: BUT I AM NOT IN SOCIAL STUDIES! (Super Dimentio theme plays) Mochlum: We must defeat Doof's Social Studies with MORE SCIENCE! Pinkie: LET'S DO IT! (puts on science hat) Tornadospeed: I'm great with social studies! Oh, did I say social studies? I meant hula dancing! (hula dances) Doof: (Throws s at TS) Tornadospeed: Ow. Mochlum: WE MUST DESTROY DOOF'S SOCIAL STUDIES! Pinkie: How? Mochlum: I ALREADY EXPLAINED! GET THE SCIENCE BOMBS! Doof: There is science bombs? That means- Mochlum: WE WON! AND WE NOW HAVE EXTREMELY UPGRADED SCIENCE! King Dedede: WE ARE EVOLVING OVER HUMAN STANDARDS! Mochlum: Evolving isn't true, though. Pinkie: YOU BETRAYAL TO SCIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NO MIRACLE OR GOD! GO TO TIME OUT! Mochlum: .....this is why I hate my science class. Religions. Tornadospeed: Why must we have religious conflict in this episode? Why oh why oh why... Part 3: THE SCIENCE COMPLETES Mochlum: (leaves Scienceland) Dedede: Come back! Pinkie: PLEEEEEAAAASE! Doof: Come on! You suck if you leave! Mochlum: THEN I SUCK! HARD! Dedede: How sad. :,( Mochlum: (leaves to Socialstudiesland) Doof: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mochlum: Just kidding. :) Doof: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Mochlum: Just kidding again. :) Doof: COOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Tornadospeed: YOU DARE BETRAY SCIENCE? Mochlum; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MUST DIE! Tornadospeed: No. Mochlum: SHOOT! I hate this. (rejoins science) Everyone: YAAAAY!! Cawmp: You can still have science with religion! And you can! And I'll still be here tommorow to high five you yesterday! Tornadospeed: What is today but yesterday's tomorrow? Mochlum: INCEPTION! (goes inside Tornadospeed's dream's dream's dream's dream's dream) Tornadospeed: I feel like... BLOWING SUTFF UP! Mochlum; (inside Tornadospeed's dream's dream's dream's dream's dream) I SURVIVED THE EXPLOSION! Tornadospeed: (goes inside his dream's dream's dream's dream's dream) GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Mochlum: NEVER!/ (uses science lazerz) Tornadospeed: (uses freeze ray) Mochlum: (uses unfreeze ray which openz portalz to dimensionz because of collisionz with opposite forcez) I WANT TO GO TO TEH BUNKZER DIMENSZIION! Tornadospeed: I WANT TO REDO DIS EPISODE Mochlum: WHAI? IT EPIC! U SUCK! (blows u up with science) Tornadospeed: Mochlum: YAYYYYYYYY! (jk) SCIENCE! (not jk) I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE SCIENCE BOMBZ! Tornadospeed: My brain hurts. (goes home) Mochlum: So I guess its over. Narrator: THE END! Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Science Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Science Category:Random Works!